1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved animated doll and more particularly to a baby doll which is manually activated to closely resemble a baby or young child nursing from a bottle or sucking its thumb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of animated dolls have been provided and some of the prior art dolls have been capable of animation resembling a young child or baby nursing from a bottle, sucking its thumb or eating a lollipop. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,572,795; 3,092,292 and 3,911,614 disclose animated dolls of different constructions which are activated to simulate the real life actions of bottle nursing, thumbsucking and eating.